Natsu's twin sister Fairy tail fanfiction
by KimTheWriter4real
Summary: Something falls from the sky so natsu Lucy and happy head toward the object to find a girl and a gold exceed read to fing out more
1. Chapter 1 a shooting star

Lucy P.O.V.

"natsu why do we got to walk to get to the next city we could of just took a train." I complained."Lucy I refuse to get on that...that death trap." We kept arguing for an hour until something fell from the sky.

Natsu P.O.V.

"hey Luce you see that?" Yeah let's go check I out" Lucy said "aye" happy agreed. When we went to where we saw something in the sky it turned out to be a girl with pink hair a green skirt with a black white and green desine."wow, she looks pretty banged up." Lucy said concerned about the girl. "Let's set camp here till she wakes up." Happy seemed to find a gold exceed like him but in a blue dress with a white bow.

unknow girl P.O.V.

I wake up to see a blonde haired girl and a blue cat. "Hey your finally awake"the blondie said "hey where's Stella" I say looking around only to find her right by the blue cat."I'm Lucy and this is happy" "hey I'm Bella and the gold cat is Stella" I pick her up as she wakes up."huh where am I" "Stella remember when we jumped of the..." I stopped because I couldn't say any thing about our kingdom in the sky."I mean when you lost magic energy and we fell." We sat there in silence until I saw a guy with pink hair that's when it hit me who he was. But I can't tell him he doesn't even realize I'm alive."nastu the girl woke up."said happy "oh...hi I'm nastu." "Hi I'm Bella Ana earth dragon slayer" everyone besides Stella looked at me. "Well I'm a fire Durango slayer"natsu said proudly "I'm a cestiral wizard." Lucy said. "Bella get some rest since the big battle you used a lot of magic energy." Stella said all Oder sister like. After that we went to sleep and I had a dream of what we just went trough

In the Dream

"hey jack did mom come back yet?" "No princess" oh I'm a princess of the kingdom of light my mom is the queen and my dad he is the king of the dead. BOOM aloud noise came from the hall "stay here" jack ordered me instead I used a invisible spell and followed him to see that a team is demons attacking the kingdom. Me and Stella fought along the Knights of the kingdom but we lost when the ice demon used a big spell and froze the kingdom except me and Stella. Stella grabbed me and tried to fly us down but during the fight she used to much power and we fell.


	2. Chapter 2 gray

**Chapter 1**

Kimmberly/Kim P.O.V.

"Kim Kim Kim" Bella said shaking Kim "what!" Kim yelled madly."come on the demon swordman is moving." Alright, come on co co." As the three chased the demon sword it seemed to be lurking behind a group of kids it tried to attack the two kids in the back one with blue hair the other with black."co co Bella twin daggers now" Kim countered attacked the demon swordman's attack before he could make a move Kim kicked him behind his neck making the demon swordsman Pass out. When she turn to the group of kids her hood fell off reveling her 3 white lines on her hair Co co and Bella changed back into their human forms. Everyone gasped except black star because he was saying how alsome he is. Kid steped forward "hi, I'm kid this is Liz and patty my weapons" "hiya" Kim replyed "Hi I'm Kim this is bella and that's Co co they're my weapons" every one look at Co co. "The blonde haired girl said "H..how can a animal be a weapon" "umm...well she is half wolf and half human" Co co transferred to a girl with long brown hair and eyes pure blue with wolf ears and a tail. "Yeah" Co co said nervously."when Co co is in her human from we call her by her middle name ally" said Bella. After everyone calmed down about Ally it started to rain "hey lets go into that cave" everyone followed Kim. While black star was saying how great he is kid came over and asked who her dad was "I don't really remember him but I do remember a man in all black but I got lost in the woods when I was 2"Kim frowned at the memory. For the first time Kim noticed kid's line on his head "Hey do you have parents "yeah I got a dad he is actually lord death" "wow I guess having lord death as your dad seems cool" kid chuckled "Hey you sould attend DWMA."kid didn't know why but he really hoped he would get the chance to know her better. " I won't make any promises but I'll give it a try for Co co, Bella and me.

The end

till next time will Kim join DWMA


	3. Chapter 3 time for Erza

Yeah, yeah I know cliff hanger I know. Happy will you explain to readers some thing very important

"aye, KimTheWriter4real does not own Fairy tail if she did than Lucy will be more alsome and stronger, and natsu would have a sister. Also I would of made more seasons already. I mean she would.

Happy -_-.

 **OKAY BACK TO THE STORY**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Flame for brain you and Bella look alike. Oh and WHY YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!" "Well ice Striper if we were related I would have fought you for striping in front of her." Natsu and Gray went back and forth for a while till me and Stella broke up the fight " Okay one we are related and two ice princess where are you clothes." Anther gasp "okay let me explain natsu weren't you trained by ingeel?" I said love being the smart one. "Yes?" He answered. "Well you know why?" I asked. "No." Natsu said. "Well us being the kids of light and darkness one of us has to be light the other darkness so we had to be trained differently, but now..." I stopped starting to cry "but now we need to put that training to use and stop our farther and his demons from taking over. And to do that we need you and your team, the sword of yang, and the crown of fate." Natsu came over and hugged me "I know I will help. What about you guys" natsu said with a wram smile "well I'm in" said Lucy "aye" said happy "well if you are smarter than your brother I'm in" Gary said "juvia San is in since gray San is." Juliva said. "Let's go get Erza!" Natsu said with a big smile and a fake one.

 **I'm am still making chapters so don't say it's to short review and leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ezra

I might not upload for some days because some thin bad happen and I want to think about it so I'll give you one more chapter or more. Please don't be mad.

Bella's P.O.V.

On our way to Erza Natsu and Gray were fighting Lucy talking to Juvia about love rival happy and Stella and I were talking about Natsu when he was younger Stella well she looked worried. "Hey Stella why you look so worried?" I said "Well..." She talked more quiet " I think we're being followed." "Happy let's stay agraud." I said still quiet. "Aye." Happy said. BAM some one poped out of the bushes. Thinks to herself *that's one of the demons that attacked home!? "Oh so little miss princess made it out oh so did the gold cat."the lady said "Bella you know this lady" Gray asked "yeah, she's one of the 7 that attacked the kingdom. Now Mersha why are you here?" I asked nicely "well since yang and yin are together your farther might fail so I must destroy you and your brother." [yin and yang is the names of light and dark] Mersha said. Gray used ice make lanch. Juliva used Water heat saucers. Mersha got hit but is still standing."ha you got to do more to kill me." "Alright then it's my turn"natsu said. Fire dragon iron fist."ahh" Mersha said in pain. "Open gate of the lion Lokee." Lucy summoned lokee. I turned to lokee and almost cried An old friend. Me and lokee side by side with natsu attacked earth dragon secret art, fire dragon secret art, wind dragon secret art, water dragon secret art. ELEMENT SPHERE ATTACK I attacked full force after that I saw her on the ground befor every thing went dark. When I woke up I was being carried by lokee every one was talking to a girl with pure red hair lukee put me down once he noticed I was awake. "Oh, your awake. Hey what move did you pull back there?" Natsu asked surprised. "Well I used a elemental move that I learned form the light dragon queen. Queen evanlen. I said "lokke right why are you staring at Bella?" Stella said. "Stella Lokke is an old friend from when I was about 7 after Natsu left." I said. "Huh?!" I heard everyone say Lucy was the must surprised and kinda looked mad at Lokee. "So are you Natsu's sister?" The red head asked "yeah who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ezra." She said with a smile. "So I heard why you need me and I will gladly fight along." Ezra said. "Now all we need is Wendy and Carla." Lucy said. "After that we just need the sword of light." Stella said. "What about the crown?" Ezra asked. "Well..(.I pull out the crown) this crown is our mom's I took it befor we were attacked."I said calmly.

 **Next time on natsu's twin sister**

Wow now the team just got to find Wendy and get the sword then the battle starts there and let me know if I should continue after the big battle. Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Wendy

Hello I'm back to my chapters and I'm alive I already made this chapter but my power went out :(. So I'm writeing this again. If we hit 500 views I'll do a valentine special with all the guild members and Mavis. Now Bella disclaimer please."wait me I thought happy did this?!" Nope time for you. "Alright Kim doesn't own Fairy Tail."

Wendy. Wendy. I love Wendy.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Noooo... Why a train we could just run right?" Me and Natsu said. "No, we want to hurry right."Erza said with a death stare "yes, ma'am."Natau said I laugh at him she reminds me of Mom. We went on the train and Erza already knocked out Natau but I bregged for her not to do it to me. "So does motion sickness run in the family?" Happy said. "Yeah but it affects natsu more when he thinks it's a vehicle. I don't get that much of motion sickness I can control it." I said. "So you got the brains and Natsu got the anmisha and strength?" Gray said "personally I think if we fought it will be an equal match." I said. When we got of the train we walked trough the town. Me and Stella were talking about the Dragon festival that was gonna happen 2 months from now. "So what's a Dragon festival?" Lucy asked. "A dragon festival happens every year befor valintine day where we celebrate the dragons and chestail spirits. And there's a plalce a big cake and (etc)."Stella explained. "Wow" Lucy and Erza said. That's when a girl with long blue hair hugged me. "Natsu I missed you so much!" The girl said. "Ummm...I'm not Natsu I'm his twin sister." I said kinda embarrassed she thought I was a boy. "Oh sorry." She said. "Natsu!" She said as he went over and hugged me. Stella was laughing her head of because she tougher I was a boy "Stella!" I said in her ear. "Hey not my fault." She said with a smile. Happy was giggling with her. I gave them my death stare. Then they finally stopped. "Hi, I'm Wendy marvele." The girl said. "Hi I'm Bella a pricess of elements and the kingdom of light." I said. "Wow." Wendy said. A white cat came over and was talking to happy and Stella. "Oh that's charla." Wendy said

 **Time Skip**

We decide to set camp Natsu told scary gosht stories and juvia kept getting close to Gray Erza was comforting Wendy and charla. Me and Stella we just walked though to forest and found a hill we watched the stars.

Natsu P.O.V.

Ha Lucy looked so pale and Erza gave me a death starte and it was worth it. When I was done with the stories I went looking for Bella and Stella. So I went looking in the woods that's when I saw her and Stella just Sleeping there so peacefully. Kinda reminds me of some memories of when we're little.

Flash back

"Come on Natsu!" Bella said "I'm coming." I said trailing behind. Bella tripped "oww." She said as her leg was bleeding. I helped her up and we went to our serct spot. I checked the leg and put a band aid on it. "Natsu if we ever were apart will you still remember me?" Bella said with a sad look. "Of course I will and I will find you." I said with a smile she smiled back. "What about dad?" She said there was silence we know he will rise and we will have to fight him being the yin and yang twins. "I will promise that I will never let danger come to you." She said I think that was the most confident thing she ever said. I started crying and she hugged me tight she was just 5 seconds older but I know that she was the strongest out of both of us.

End of Flash back

I took Bella on my back back to camp and everyone was asleep so I put her and Stell right by me and next to me was Lucy.

Bella's P.O.V.

when I woke up I wa by Natsu he was awake to. I went over and hugged him and he hugged back. "Natsu will you be ready to fight dad?" I asked "even tough he's our father I will be ready to fight. You?" He asked "yeah I'm ready.". While we were talking Lucy turned over and was on Natsu's chest he blushed a bright red and I giggled softly. He looked so red like he was gonna die. He chuckled a while we both fell asleep with a big smile I knew I couldn't wait until Lucy woke up.

Yay we got Wendy and charla and a nalu moment wait till tomorrow for more they will now go get the the sword of light wait it that Alex the fairy? Ha you got to wait and so do I wait this is bad.:(


	6. Chapter 6 sword of light

Hey im back with more chapters like 3 be proud they will be longer and I don't own Fairy tail just my OCs

Kim's P.O.V.

when I woke up Stella had made some pancakes when she saw me she pointed to natsu we giggled I ate then everyone woke up from the good smell Lucy woke up first and was really red when she noticed she was on Natsu. me and Stella were trying to Hold

in the laughter then Natsu woke up to a red Lucy. Gray woke up and Juvia had some of his hair Erza well was enjoying her breakfast. When everyone calmed down we headed to a forest where to sword was."so Lucy." Me and Stella whispered to her "yeah." She said back."well you this morning sleeping on Natsu." Stella said with a big smile. "Well umm...where you think the sword is?" She said changing the subject we'll actually it's right over there in that cave I said poniting to a wall. "How can that be a cave it's a wall?" Natsu asked. "Well fairys like to keep where they are a secret only Royals and trusted people know that's just an image." Stella said. We all headed into the cave that's when I saw Alex. "Alex!" Me and Stella said. "Kim Stella!" Alex said hugging us in her more human from everyone was confused then they saw her tail and wings. "Is she a fairy!" Wendy exclaimed. "Yeah and Kim did you finally find your brother." Alex said "yeah I did." I turned to Natsu. "Natsu this is my friend since you left just like loke except she was in the battle." I said "and Alex this is Natsu my brother." I said "so I assume your here for the sword?" Alex said "yeah." Stella said. "Well then your gonna have to face me." Alex said With a smile. "Okay but prepare to lose" I said with a big grin.

We clashed spells giving it all we got. "So you got stronger last time I saw you." "Yeah well I found some thing I been looking and I'm fighting for the world here!" I said "yeah yeah but let me tell you some thing I got a element crystal." She said. "Me too except I got 27 and they came to me not the other way around." I said I could tell I hinted a nevr so I saw the opening and took it I hit with all I got wild spirt wolf moon attack! I hit Alex hard even she was surprised I was too. She told me one thing. "The sword you already got it." She pointed to my heart. "Now that the battle is over why don't you join us to fight my father." I said "your just like Mom. And I will always join an adventure with you!" She said giving me a hug. Last thing I remember is that I blacked out.

til next time on fairy tail Natsu's sister

come on love the clip hanngers

ha ha I want to thank you guys and there will be nalu parts only little ones because that's how the story will go if natsu did have a twin sis


End file.
